jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Demon Behind
The Demon Behind is the seventy-fourth episode of Jackie Chan Adventures. Synopsis Jackie recovers an Oni mask and attempts to learn more about Tarakudo with some Talisman help. When the mask escapes, and ends up on Finn. Plot The next Oni mask is caught in a fisherman's net. The Enforcers are there, but Jackie, Jade and Tohru manage to get away with the mask -- though not before Tohru gets a load of fish dropped on him. By the time they return to the shop, he is tired, but Uncle still gives his apprentice many chores to do. Tohru bears this stoically until he hears "One more thing," too many times, and he finally snaps at Uncle. The accusations of disrespect and ungratefulness reach the point that they each decide to stop speaking to each other, instead directing their words through Jade and Jackie. Even so, there is a new factor affecting the meeting. The mask they recovered is that of Ikazuki, the Oni general second in command to Tarakudo himself. It is possible that Ikazuki knew information that could help defeat Tarakudo, so Jade gets the idea of using the Rat talisman on the mask so they can interrogate it. They do this in the Section 13 vault, and Ikazuki is immediately hostile towards all of them. However, he cannot harm them, as his mask form is not a complete form, denying him the power to summon the Samurai Khan. Even so, he is unintimidated by their demands, and his attention moves to Tohru, who he sees as a powerful potential host. Tohru shudders at this prospect, which prompts a taunt from Uncle that sets them circling each other aggressively. Only after Jackie and Jade calm them down do they notice that Ikazuki is gone from the counter on which they had placed him. Fearing an escape, they check the hallway and the central area of Section 13, but Ikazuki is not to be seen. It turns out that Ikazuki had jumped towards Tohru's back and clamped onto the other's overalls with his teeth. By swinging and leaping, he is able to jump from jacket to jacket until he lands on an agent who is leaving the headquarters. Once outside, he searches for a host, but a chain of motion lands him face-down in a car. Just then, the Enforcers approach the car, bummed that they missed yet another mask. Finn opens the car door and sits down, and when he realizes he sat on something, he jumps back up. Ikazuki has already bound to the seat of his pants, declaring his return. Walking down the street, Uncle vetoes Jade's idea of using the Hana Fuda cards to track the mask, as they only work once per mask and are erased after the mask is found. He also vetoes Tohru's idea of conjuring a locator spell, as a proper one will take too long to make. When Uncle realizes he does not have the mask removal potion, Tohru reaps a smug moment by showing he already has it. As they search the streets anyway, Tohru gets the willies, and they see the new Shadowkhan: six-foot-tall sword-wielding samurai. Their shock at seeing Finn is brushed aside when Ikazuki orders the attack. Despite their efforts to fight, the Shadowkhan overwhelm Tohru, dragging him into the shadows. Back at the shop, Uncle blames himself for not protecting Tohru from capture, and he dreads that Ikazuki will be able to transfer himself soon. They must find Tohru before Ikazuki finds the potion in Tohru's pocket, so Uncle resorts to drastic measures: a shadow spell to transport the three of them directly to Tohru through the shadows. Far away, Ikazuki is interrogating his bound prisoner to force him to provide a removal potion. Finn, who has to go to the bathroom, tries a friendly line, but when Ikazuki threatens and pushes Tohru, the flask of potion falls out of Tohru's pocket, landing on the floor intact. Just as Ratso is about to transfer the mask, the Chans arrive. Jackie fights the Shadowkhan while Uncle frees Tohru and they help each other to battle. Jackie looks for the potion and gets into a fight with Ikazuki, who forces Finn to do a handstand and uses inverted kicks to fight rather proficiently. In the confusion, Ikazuki takes a heavy hit, but everyone else is restrained by the Shadowkhan. Finn, however, has had enough with his predicament and with Ikazuki's arrogance, and he takes the potion from Ratso's hands onto his own. Before Ikazuki can stop him, Finn takes off the mask, tosses it to the ground as the Shadowkhan vanish, and beats a retreat with his friends. Jade takes the Rat talisman back, cutting off the Oni's promises of vengeance, and Uncle and Tohru make amends. Back at the donut shop, Finn leaves the other two behind, finally making it to the bathroom. Characters Protagonists *Jackie Chan *Jade Chan *Uncle *Tohru Antagonists *Tarakudo *Ikazuki *Finn *Ratso *Chow *Samurai Khan Objects *Rat Talisman - Ikazuki Voice Talent *James Sie - Jackie Chan, Chow *Stacie Chan - Jade Chan *Sab Shimono - Uncle *Noah Nelson - Tohru *Clancy Brown - Ratso *Adam Baldwin - Finn *Miguel Ferrer - Tarakudo *Maurice LaMarche - Ikazuki Broadcast *USA: The WB (Kids' WB) - Saturday, October 11, 2003 es:Un Demonio en la Retaguardia Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes set in Asia Category:Episodes set in North America